


It's Personal

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Sith Hunters [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: ASTSB inspired, Sith hunting Fetts, Sithly Shenanigans, Yeah ... shit's getting personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: Shit's getting personal. Oh so very personal.





	It's Personal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/gifts), [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/gifts).



> A continuation of my AU set in norcumi and dogmatix's ASTSB 'verse ... which is their wonderful creation!

“We got another Sith sighting.” 

That was not what Jack wanted to particularly hear before his first cup of coffee, but hear it he did. Groaning tiredly and shaking his head, he turned away from the canteen door and looked at Rex, exhaustion clear in every line of his body. The clone Commander looked unusually grim and tense, something even Jack couldn’t help but notice. 

“Okay? So … what’s so important about this one that it can’t wait for coffee?” 

“It’s who the Sith is … and we need to keep this one quiet.” 

That definitely got Jack’s attention and he waved for Rex to lead the way back to the main command center and briefing room. 

“Okay, talk to me.” 

Rex appeared to be having an internal conversation with Kenobi, no doubt discussing how best to go about explaining this one. Eventually Rex sighed and looked back up at Jack. 

“We’ve been tracking the movements of the Sith, last thing we want is for them to team up with one of your System Lords. Our latest report suggested that a Sith known as Darth Talon had been seen in discussions with the System Lord Apophis.” 

That … that wasn’t good at all. The blood drained from Jack’s face and he let loose a blistering stream of invectives. Sith and System Lords teaming up … it was their worst nightmare come to life. 

“Well shit. What’re we gonna do; contact those Fett brothers again?” 

“No.” 

Jack looked sharply at Rex, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. That … that made no sense. Why should they not contact the family of Sith hunters to take out this Sith, and with any luck a certain System Lord that was a particular pain in the ass. 

“Why not … this is the sort of thing that’s right up their street right?” 

Rex shifted from foot to foot, clearly very uncomfortable. 

“It’s personal for them … Darth Talon’s host … she …” 

Oh … oh. Well shit, that made things even more complicated. Jack winced, realizing that he’d unwittingly stumbled across something rather painful for the elusive and violent brothers. 

“Fuck … how long?” 

Rex shook his head. It wasn’t really his story to tell … not if he didn’t want to deal with an angry Dagorlad Fett. 

“Long enough that her kids don’t even know her; long enough that her being taken is what started the brothers on their hunt in the first place. And that’s why they can’t know. Around her … they don’t think straight, they lose cohesion, focus … everything. It’s got people killed in the past.” 

Jack winced but he finally understood where Rex was coming from with this. If the Fett’s couldn’t keep their heads in the game because of how personal this situation was, it could get people killed … and apparently already had. 

“Okay … so, what do we do now?”


End file.
